Expecting the Unexpected
by DianaLefeu
Summary: What can you do when you're attracted to the hottest guy in school and he want's to dance with you and only . But he has a girlfriend .. Or does he? And what about that one pesky wolf that just won't leave your side? First fanfic I've written before the Naruto Please go easy on me & it has references to K-Pop
1. Starting Trouble

_Left .. Right .. Left .. Right .. Left .. Right .. I can do this' _Kagome thought to herself as she stumbled a tad bit in the four-inch heels Eri forced her to put on for their night of celebration. Noticing her friend's discomfort, Eri patted Kagome's back gently before shouting over the loud music of the club, "Kagome loosen up! You look good with those heels on and plus we're here to have fun and welcome you back home!"

Giving her friend a reassuring smile, Kagome straightened her posture before throwing her hands up into the air in the beat with the music, "Yeah you're right!". Yuki joined Kagome and Eri as she also began to wave her hands in the air, dancing around.

As the girls danced through the club, they got caught up in the crowd and ended up on the opposite side of the entrance, not far from the DJ before they lowered their arms to fan themselves from the humidity.

"Man, we're already across the room!" Eri exclaimed. "Well, since we're a little sweaty, let's look for a table so we can chill out for a second" Kagome added in while she turned her head to the left of the wall, looking for an empty table.

After quickly scanning the wall, Kagome found a vacant circular-shaped booth table and grabbed Eri's hand, only for Eri in turn to grab Yuki's hand as they made a chain so they wouldn't get separated from the crowd's movements as Kagome made her way to the table.

"Great job snagging us this booth! It beats sitting in one of those hard bar stools or uncomfortable chairs" Yuki said, thanking Kagome in the process.

"I'm just glad we beat that other group of girls" Eri stated with a little of hostility in her voice.

"Why'd you say that? I mean I think this booth is big enough for them to join us, it's only like .. Three of them anyway?" Kagome said in a questioning tone.

"Trust me Kagome, you don't want ANYTHING to do with those whores" Eri said while crossing her arms. As she did this, Yuki squinted a tad bit to glance over the group of girls and nodded in agreement before speaking.

"Ohh yeah, Eri's right Kagome. Those girls are bad news and they're nothing but attention grabbing whores" Yuki stated as she briefly nodded her head in agreement with Eri's observation.

"What makes them so bad? I don't remember them from before I moved away. How much harm could they have done?" While Kagome had spoken, the three girls made their way to the DJ booth and whispered in his ear before the music lowered and grabbed the mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Please clear the stage for the seductive Valley Girls!"

"HUH?!" Kagome said with confusion as the three girls walked up the steps to the stage with a slutty stride and smug smirks plastered on their faces.

The first girl's name was Kikyo; her hair was jet black and went down past her bottom. Her hair was tied into a ponytail with a small white ribbon that went with scanty white dress she wore that did little to cover her butt from the crowd as well as her chest as it had a low-neckline to bring attention to it and her pale skin. She wore a pair of dark red three-inch heels to go with the dress and wore a pair of red earrings and a red necklace to complete her outfit.

The second girl's name appeared to be Kaguya. Her hair was a dark purple and black and went down to the middle of her calves. Unlike Kikyo, her hair was tied with a robin-egg blue colored ribbon, which matcher her heels and jewelry while her dress contrasted Kikyo's and instead was black in color.

The final girl to complete the trio was named Kagura. Unlike the other two, her hair was fairly short and tied into a ponytail with a purple ball. Her dress was exactly like Kaguya's except she donned purple heels and jewelry to complete her outfit.

"Thank you so much for allowing us to perform tonight!" Kikyo shouted into the mic as she waved at the crowd. As soon as she put her arm down, Kaguya & Kagura got into position besides her, both with mics in hand, and the music began to play. The girls began to move with the music as Kagome, Eri and Yuki began to pay attention to the beat.

"Hey isn't this _Over U _by Miss A?" Kagome asked as she glanced at her friends, moving her head with the music.

"Yeah it is but they clearly can't perform the song or dance correctly! Kaguya is all over the place. And Kagura's lip-singing!" Yuki laughed.

"Hey, I say when they finish we get up there and show them how to properly perform the song" Eri said while smirking.

"Ohh that'd be a fun way to bring in the night! Plus we know the moves anyway. The only downside is that there's four girls and we're one short" Kagome stated.

"Ohh that won't be a problem I just so happen to know an old friend that works here for some extra money, let me go grab her" Yuki said as she smoothly slid out of the booth.

While Yuki left to get her friend, Kagome's attention went back to the performance at hand and began to laugh as the crowd began to boo them because they couldn't keep themselves together.

"Andddd here is my lovely friend Sango ladies!" Yuki practically shouted to Kagome & Eri as she pulled her friend with her. Yuki held her hand out towards the girl that she pulled with her from the crowd. Her hair was cut into a long brown colored bob that fitted her facial features and the pink make-up that she wore lightly on her face. Her outfit was a typical bar tender uniform with her own changes to the sleeves and changing the standard black pants to a black mid-thigh leather skirt.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Kagome and this is Eri." Kagome and Eri both stuck out their hands while introducing themselves to the newcomer, both smiling at how pretty Yuki's friend looked in such a basic uniform.

"Likewise, as Yuki here announced, my name is Sango." Sango laughed while speaking as she also stuck her hand out in return, shaking Kagome's hand.

"Yuki kind of briefed me on what's about to happen but are there any additional details or something extra that we're doing with this performance or no?" Sango asked with a look of curiosity on her face.

"Okay good and nah, we'll do this the way Miss A does and just go up there and have fun but we're going to show up the Valley Girls by any means possible." Eri started off, "Kagome you'll be Jia, Yuki can be Suzy since you're in the same vocal range as her, and Sango, if possible, could you be the lovely Min and I'll be Fei".

"Sure, I'm game, let's do this!" Sango said enthusiastically. Sango maneuvered in between the crowd to reach the DJ booth and got the DJ's attention by grabbing his purple hair, tugging on it slightly causing him to jump in surprise. After speaking with him, Sango came back to the girls and led them backstage. "So I figured that since we're going to act like a group, why not try to dress the part?" Sango asked as she pulled out some other pieces of jewelry and accessories from a large black trunk of extra things she left at the bar from working late nights.

"Oh my gosh I feel like we're really famous or something, going out there matching and everything! Ironically we ended up wearing clothes that just about match the clothes that they wore for their comeback performance on Music Bank so for the people that don't know Kpop that well it should be kinda' simple now" Kagome said, feeling a little bit overwhelmed but excited nonetheless.

While the girls were preparing themselves backstage changing their outfits and going over the moves and lyrics, the DJ cut the music on the 'Valley Girls', "Sorry you guys but the crowd doesn't like this performance. But don't be disappointed because there's a group here that says they can do the same song way better than you" the DJ chuckled into the mic as the girls were boo'd off stage.

The crowd began to speak with curiosity as the curtains fell to cover the now empty stage. "You guys ready to see if these girls can do it better?" the DJ shouted into the mic, trying to hype up the crowd. They cheered and whistled hoping that they did way better than the horrible display they just saw.

"C'mon girls let's hurry and get into place." Yuki half-whispered to the others as she scurried on stage followed by everyone else. They quickly got into place and prepared themselves to perform.

"Alright! Here they are!" the DJ started the song as the curtains raised.

As soon as the music started, the girls began to dance, moving in sync with the music before singing in a mixture of English and Korean. While they performed, the crowd began to clap and dance along to their singing, enjoying the performance they were giving. When the rap verse was about to begin, the music cut off giving a type of dubstep beat. With Eri, Yuki and Sango behind her, Kagome began to dance; at first it seemed to be a solo only before the girls to follow right behind her with the same dance steps. Executing the moves flawlessly, the girls froze behind Kagome in their stances as the music went back, allowing Kagome to take a breath before glancing at the crowd fiercely before rapping Jia's verse as she copied her every move, walking around the girls, even with a playful smile at the end before the girls continued their performance. As the song ended, they did their ending stance before standing next to one another and bowing in thanks for allowing the crowd to perform. Everyone clapped and cheered for the girls except for Kikyo, Kaguya and Kagura whom were filled with hatred for the girls for stealing their spotlight.

As the girls exited the backstage, they heard music start up before a males voice was heard through the mic, "One is back…"

"We're gonna rock this!"

Sango did a mini-squeal before rushing the girls down back to the booth as they quickly made it just as the first male began "What's your B..?".

"Sheesh Sango, the way you made us rush out it was like you were about to die or something." Kagome remarked as she struggled with fixing her clothes as she had to rush to finish changing while being pulled from backstage.

"Sorry I just had to see them, I love _Warrior by_ B.A.P and the guys that are doing this performance all go to our school. They're so hot, especially in this army camo!" Sango shouted as she stared at the guy that had started out rapping in the beginning.

"This is what I'll be looking at when I go to school? By all means I'm not complaining.. I like the one with the silver hair in the back middle." Kagome said as she began to focus only on him.

When the boys' performance ended, they too, bowed in thanks and made their way off stage. The girls, having already made it back to their booth, began to converse with one another and exchange numbers with Sango before their conversation was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. As the girls looked up, it was no one other than the 'Valley Girls'.

"You had no right to go up there and challenge us on a song we were already performing!" Kikyo shouted at them, if cartoon animations were possible steam would be pushing out from her ears.

"Last we checked, it's a free country and the song isn't even yours, so, I'll ask you, you mad? You're upset because we did it way better than you? Oh well, suck it up and go back and try again." Kagome remarked with a little of an attitude before going back to using her phone.

"Why you little bitch!" Kaguya seethed while clenching her teeth. Kikyo raised her right arm and was about to bring it down to slap Kagome but a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her in that direction, away from the table.

"Kikyo, what're you doing?" a male voice asked, causing her to stop in mid-air, regretting her actions almost immediately.


	2. What A First Day

Birds chirped as the sun rose over the horizon, bringing light to the rooms throughout the Higurashi household. Kagome stifled a yawn as she stretched in bed before sitting up straight. Looking around her room, Kagome narrowed her eyes due to the sunlight being casted in her direction before scratching the side of her head. With a few movements, Kagome was up on her feet, stretching once more before slowly making her way to the bathroom. Once there, she turned on the water, splashing her face a few times before she hit her cheeks to wake her up. Once she finished other duties in the bathroom, she headed downstairs only to hear a light snoring and rummaging in the kitchen. '_Hm.. I wonder what that smell is'_ Kagome thought to herself as her nose was assaulted by a lovely smell of food that seemed to be prepared in the kitchen.

Walking in, Kagome scanned the kitchen 'til her eyes rested upon the food that created that magnificent scent. Kagome smoothly made her way to the food and began to eat before she noticed a piece of paper that was left on the table by her food.

_Kagome, I hope that this breakfast will wake you up for your first day of school. Do your best and go in with your best foot forward. I know that your strong personality will give you a good bunch of friends. By the time you get this I'll already have left to go back to my job overseas, I trust you with the house and with one of my babies, you better take care of everything. I left you a nice little sum of money in our one trusty hiding spot, so whenever you need any, just grab some from there and email and let me know if you need more or other things. _

_Love you, _

_Mom _

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Mom left me money, the house, and … by her baby .. I'll assume .." Kagome quickly left the kitchen, half eaten toast in her mouth as she ran to the garage. Opening the door, she saw the red paint of a 2010 Mustang with custom leather interior and an updated radio system. Kagome squealed with glee as she moved around the car, admiring it and the fact that her mother left it with her. Glancing at the clock, Kagome realized that if she didn't hurry upstairs to get dressed, she'd be late for school!

Kagome closed the garage as she ran back into the house and up the stairs into her room like 'Speedy Gonzales'. Running to her closet, she moved hangers around, glancing at shirts and bottoms alike before deciding on a cherry red tank top and a pair of jet black jean shorts. She also grabbed a black cardigan and a pair of black forked sandals and since her toes were already cared for, she got herself together, throwing on some eye shadow and lip liner before putting her clothes on after she had straightened her hair.

Grabbing her sling over bag, she skipped down the stairs, taking the car keys off the hook and headed to the garage to get going.

"Eri, how long do you think it'll take Kagome to get here?" Yuki asked with curiosity as she sat outside of the school entrance with Eri, sitting on the steps, her bag perched next to her.

"Eh .. I'll say .. give her 15 minutes tops" Eri stated as she blew bubbles with her gum. As she popped her tenth bubble, a red mustang smoothly turned into the schools parking lot, music blaring as it found itself a parking lot.

"Ahhh there she is Yuki!" Eri shouted as she excitedly jumped off the stairs, running to greet her best friend.

"Eri wait for me!" Yuki trailed after her, grabbing her bag hastily as she ran down the steps.

As Kagome had parked her car, she got out slowly, grabbing her bag before she stood completely, closing her door. When Kagome looked around, she noticed that everyone was kind of staring at her, but she guessed it was cause of the car, not knowing that she had actually taken someone's parking spot.

"Kagomeeee!" Eri shouted as she pulled her into a hug. "You're finally here" she stated, with excitement.

"Haha of course I am. Where else would I go when I can be with my best friends" Kagome giggled as she hugged Eri back, only to notice Yuri behind her, smiling and waiting on her own hug. Not one to disappoint, Kagome jumped on Yuri, wrapping her legs around her as she hugged her.

The reunion was short lived though as students that were standing in the parking lot turned to one another murmuring right before a pink drop top convertible pulled into the parking lot. The three bodies in the car were slowly rocking their heads to a Britney Spears song that was softly blaring through the speakers as the driver turned down the aisle before coming two spots before her usual parking spot. With a furious look on her face, the driver stopped the car and honked her horn loudly, startling all the students that decided to pay the others no mind as well as Kagome and her two friends. Eri and Yuki jumped as the honk was unexpected and with nonchalant attitudes they both turned to the pink car and it's passengers before smirking and waving. A bit confused, Kagome leaned in between both of her friends, her hair falling across her shoulders before she turned and glanced to where her friends were looking and the smug looks her friends wore found its way onto her face also. Standing up straight, Kagome ironed out her hair with her hands before casting a questioning glance at her two friends.

"You, which one of you little girls parked there in my personal parking spot" Kikyo shouted as she pointed at them.

"Eh, your spot? Since when has this been your spot? It's a parking lot. There are a lot of spots, so why is it hard to find another one?" Yuki asked with mock confusion in her voice.

"This is where I've parked every year and every day for I am the Queen of this school!" Kikyo shouted once again, her two passengers adding on a 'yeah' and 'totally' after her every sentence.

"Excuse me but I parked here and I didn't see anything clarifying that this spot was that special, so my apologies I suppose" Kagome shrugged, not really caring about the girl.

"Just move your car so I can park in my spot!" Kikyo huffed in annoyance as she stomped her right foot on the ground in irritation.

"Why? I don't think I need to" Kagome argued.

"Once again, do you not know who I am?! Girl I will end your social life before it begins!" Kikyo shouted as she took steps forward towards the girls, closing the distance between them.

"And it's a promise I will assure you that" she threatened, staring straight at Kagome. With a faux fearful glance, Kagome looked around, unknowing what to do before an idea struck her.

"First off, uh.. What IS your name?" Kagome glanced at Eri, nudging her slightly with her right arm as she pretended to look as if she was in deep thought.

"Ehh.. Me?" Eri exclaimed in faux shock.

"Yeah, do you remember?" she whispered to her while pointing at the girls.

"Uh… Hm.. Yuki do you?" Eri asked her in excitement.

"Ah.. Let's see here.." Yuki thought as she drummed her fingers against the trunk of Kagome's car. In excitement, Kagome patted her right fist onto her left hand that was stretched out flat in front of her.

"Oh I got it!" Kagome said happily.

The girl tapped her foot furiously as she glared at the three, her two car passengers joining her in the glare.

"You're that one group of girls that sucked the other day at the club. Sucks we ended up doing better" Kagome giggled to herself, Eri and Yuki both joining her.

"Why you insolent bi—" Kikyo began to shout but was stopped short when Kagome began to walk off as she started talking, flipping her long hair in Kikyo's face.

"Ta-ta ladies" Yuki giggled as she waved, followed by Eri and Kagome looking back with a smirk.

Kikyo huffed and shouted in irritation before storming to her car, forced to finding another parking spot before the school day officially began.

As Kagome, Eri and Yuki walked into the school, students casted all types of glances at them from surprise at their actions to smirks for their bravery some even batting their eyelashes [specifically females that try to get on Kikyo's good side] in irritation at the girl's actions. As the girls stepped into the foyer of the high school, a familiar face stood there, waiting on them as a warm smile stuck to her face. With a light hey and wave of her right hand, Sango took a few steps to the girls, greeting them all one by one.

"Hey ladies, good morning, and Kagome welcome to Ayumu High School" Sango spoke as she gave Kagome a welcoming smile.

"It is good to be here, back in my old town, with both old and new friends. Thank you Sango" Kagome too smiled back at Sango before they continued their journey into the school with Sango joining them.

"Let's see.. Kagome you have to grab your schedule and everything from the office since it's your first day and then we can give you a tour later" Yuki told her. Right as she finished, Eri leaned in towards Kagome with a devious smirk on her face.

"We'll even show you who all the cute and available boys are in our grade" she stated with enthusiasm. Laughing Kagome shook her head at Eri's actions, knowing her all too well after nodding in agreement with Yuki. As they neared the office, Kagome quickly jumped in front of the group, stopping them as she held her hands together as if she were praying. Casting each other confused glances, they all turned to look at Kagome in confusion.

"Can at least one of you go with me? What if the principle tries to bite off my head or feed me to the fishes!" Kagome whined as she hugged on Yuki. But before any of them could give an answer a bell rang throughout the school, signaling the start of Homeroom. With a wave, the girls quickly began to walk off, leaving Kagome at the office doors.

"And by the way, the principal is a female Kagome, a female!" Sango shouted down the hall, walking backwards briefly before turning around, her long brown hair following her motion as it swung behind her, before Eri slapped her arm playfully.

"That's even worse.." Kagome whined to a small huff, Kagome lightly kicked the side of a nearby locker before turning around, walking down to the end of the hall she stood in, reaching the office doors. As she stepped within the office, it gave a welcoming aura with the plush velvet red colored seats and nice champagne colored carpet that donned across the entire office floor. Few people worked behind the desk, dressed in simple yet comfortable clothing. Kagome stepped to the office desk in front of her, briefly tapping the counter to grab the secretary's attention.

"Um excuse me I'm a new student and I came to pick up my locker number and school schedule" Kagome spoke to the elder woman with generosity.

"Ah yes, Miss Higurashi yes?" the elderly woman spoke as she raised her glasses to her eyes as she slowly typed Kagome's name into the student database. While Kagome stood there, a door to her left opened up and it automatically caught her attention since the secretary couldn't hold it. A woman in business clothing stepped out, her beauty could have easily blinded anyone while others could have possibly just stood stunned and questioned her age.

"Next time, don't ditch class, you're not a senior yet Mr. Tosuo" the woman said to a figure. A young male that at least stood 6 foot 2 stepped out of the office. Kagome stared at the male, and looked at him up and down. He wore a simple black leather motorcycle jacket over a white v-neck thin cotton shirt that framed his muscular frame. He wore a tan belt around his waist with a pair of low rise black colored skinny jeans and tan timberland boots. His thin lips were curved into a slight smile as he gracefully bowed at the woman, muttering a simple 'thanks' and ''it won't happen again' before his eyes lined into the sight of Kagome.

'Wow' Kagome thought to herself as the male stared holes into her face. 'His eyes.. They're beautiful' Kagome thought as she stared at his piercing blue eyes. His black hair framed his face somewhat as it fell a little past his shoulders and his russet skin tone giving to the fact that he either stays in the sun too much or it's his natural hue.

Because Kagome was so caught up in staring at the male she didn't notice the secretary was trying to gain her attention so that she could hand her her belongings and school information. The secretary tried to tap the young girl with her stack of papers but failed in gaining her attention. Noticing this, the young male stopped a few inches in front of Kagome, knocking her senses back before grabbing the stack of papers from the secretary. With a curt nod to the older woman, the male, Mr. Tosuo, lowered himself down to Kagome's 5 foot 7 frame and held the papers in front of her. Her cheeks painted a light pink in embarrassment and realization of her actions.

"Next time you should pay attention, your life may depend on it" his husky voice whispered into her ear. With a sly nod, Kagome reached for the papers, taking them out of his hands slowly before he chuckled to himself and walked off, presumably to his class. In a hurry, Kagome turned around to leave the office only to bump into yet another male, yet this one had long silver hair. As Kagome glanced at his hair, she had a flashback.

**The other night**

"Why you little bitch!" Kaguya seethed while clenching her teeth. Kikyo raised her right arm and was about to bring it down to slap Kagome but a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her in that direction, away from the table.

"Kikyo, what're you doing?" a male voice asked, causing her to stop in mid-air, regretting her actions almost immediately.

Everyone's head turned towards the voice of the newcomer, or newcomers' as six males stood behind the group of girls. Kagome and her friends glanced at the males but due to the dim lighting she couldn't fully tell who it was.. until a shimmer of light fell upon the clothing. _'Camo.. Who was wearing camo tonight… Oh those boys that performed after us!' _Kagome thought to herself as she put the pieces together.

"Inuyasha let me go!" Kikyo yelled over the music as she snatched her wrist away from the male. The said male smirked as he took a few steps closer to the group, casting him within visible eye sight, showing his features. He wrapped his arm around Kikyo's waist, pulling her towards him.

"Now baby why would I do that? So you can start more trouble? We just got done performing so the least you can do is applaude your man" he spoke with such ease.

The girls stood each a little tense at the situation as they eyed the other girls and the group of males that walked up.

"Hey Inuyasha, check the other girls out though" one of them called out as another casted a wolf whistle into the air. With a glance to his left, his golden eyes raked back and forth between the girls sizing them up until he reached the middle, which is where Kagome was standing. He smirked and licked his lips slowly before glancing at her figure once more before turning around to the others.

"Eh. Their okay but I'm tired so let's bail" Inuyasha stated as he yawned to add to his story before walking through everyone with Kikyo and her little sidekicks, his guys following afterwards.

"OmgOmgOmg" Sango repeated multiple times as she began to fan herself.

"Miroku was so fine!" she fangirled as she shook her head, her hair going all over the place.

'_Hm.. That one with the silver hair looked at me a little weird, yet it'd be hard to say he wasn't attrative'_ Kagome thought while the others talked about what just happened for the third time.

**END Flashback**

_'Ah right he was one of the guys from the club the other night!' _Kagome realized but before she could do anything, the male was already to his feet, dusting himself off before he held his arm out to her.


	3. Intrusion

Kagome reached her right hand out to the hand before her and grasped it within her own. Before she could pull herself up with his assistance, the boy pulled her up to her feet with his own strength, causing her to be pulled into his chest. A slight blush crept upon Kagome's face as she had tipped her head back to steal a glance at his face only to meet his piercing eyes glaring down at her. _Man.. His eyes are so alluring, a deep topaz color. I feel like I'm being pulled in.. _she thought to herself. With a slight push of his right arm, he caused Kagome to take a few steps back, giving him space between them and room to walk around her.

"Next time watch where you're going" he muttered before walking around her.

"Wait" Kagome said before realizing that anything came from her mouth at all, causing him to stop a foot away from her.

"What is it?" he asked, not turning around.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you.. What's your name?" she began.

He turned around, facing her and looked at her for a few seconds before simply replying.

"My name is Inuyasha, yours?" he answered with a bit of curiousity, realizing that he's seen her somewhere before.

"Ah.. Well Inuyasha I'm sorry for bumping into you, thanks for helping me up and it's Kagome" and with that, she gave a slight hand wave and turned to walk off, attempting to figure out her class schedule while she walked. Inuyasha watched her retreating figure before turning to carry on with what he was doing.

The bell rang loudly throughout the school hallways before being flooded with students while Kagome stood to the side before successfully finding her first class right across from where she stood. Walking into the class, she decided to walk to the back of the class and snag a seat while waiting for it to start. Two minutes after Kagome sat down, she was pushed slightly and before she could turn around and get upset it was none other than Eri that had done so. Smiling, Eri sat next to Kagome before stealing her papers away, wanting to see her schedule.

"Soo let's see what we have here" Eri stated as she began to read the sheet:

001 – Division with

002 – English III with

003 – Physics with

004 – Advisory with

005 –Lunch Break

006 – History with Mr. Myoga

007 – Alegbra II/Trig with

008 – Dance with

"Kagome we only have two classes together she whined quietly, sulking."

"Eh well I'm sure I'll have classes with the others and we even have lunch together!" Kagome exclaimed as she glanced at Eri's schedule.

As the two remained fussing in the back, they didn't notice the teacher walking in and reading himself for the lesson. Even when he finished, the two continued to quietly talk to one another, as if they were in their own world, forgetting that they had class.

"Ahem" he spoke before clearing his throat. "You two in the back" he raised his hand, pointing his right index finger at both Kagome and Eri, "detention after school" and both of them looked down, Eri in embarrassment and Kagome in panic.

'_Ah I've never been in detention before! Ugh I hope it's not some bs' _Kagome sulked to herself as she face-palmed the table, sighing lightly.

'_On the bright side. I do have it with Eri'_ she thought, raising her head, cheering up somewhat since she won't be alone or with someone unfamiliar.

While the teacher began to take attendance, another figure walked in and his silver hair caught Kagome's attention. _Ohh it's Inuyasha, whaaa we have a class together'_ she blushed internally.

"Inuyasha you're late" the teacher stated as he wrote on the dry erase board, not even bothering to look at who entered the class. His silver hair, much like his son's draped behind him in a long silver braid ending close to his waist, leaving his bangs out covering his forehead.

"Sorry pops, had to run down to the office and since it's your class I had next they didn't bother to give me a pass" he spoke.

"No sorry, detention. Can't be showing favoritism now can I" he turned around, grinning to his son.

Noticing this, Kagome nudged Eri slightly, head nodding to Inuyasha and the teacher and Eri, already knowing what could be forming in Kagome's head tore off a piece of paper and scribbled down a quick note before sliding it to Kagome.

'They're father and son. Peep the hair? He has a brother that goes here too' Eri wrote. Nodding her head in understanding, Kagome crumpled the note up and tossed it in her purse, focusing on the lesson in front of her.

Scanning the attendance sheet, the teacher looked down marking everyone present before running across a new name.. _Hm.. The one in the back perhaps?_ He asked himself before speaking.

"Higurashi.. Kagome?" he called only for the one that he questioned to himself to raise her hand slightly.

"You must be our new transfer student. Please give a slight introduction to yourself" he simply commanded.

With a sly nod, Kagome slowly stood, all eyes on her, including Inuyasha before she spoke.

"I'm Kagome, I came back from the States a few weeks ago, I enjoy dancing and singing" she spoke before returning to her seat.

"Nice to meet you, I'm " he replied with a small smile and kurt nod before launching himself into the lesson.

The day went by in a flurry for Kagome as she had at least one class with each of her friends, causing her to not feel alone or actually new to the school since she wasn't by herself. There were very interesting people in the school though that did get her attention. Along with Inuyasha, there was a guy named Miroku, the one that Sango fangirls about sometimes yet gets tongue tied whenever he tries to make a move on her. Shippo, a sophomore that has to be smart for his age considering he's taking junior level classes, and then Inuyasha's older brother whose name is still unknown since he was a senior and thus had no classes with Kagome. When Kagome was leaving lunch, she saw him walking with one of Kikyo's bimbos at his side, her talking his ears off as he walked on looking like he could care less. _He seemed so intimidating_ Kagome thought as she saw him walk pass before she too walked off to her next class. Oh and not to forget that one guy she ran into in the office that handed her her papers. Even though she had detention after school, which caused her to actually face palm herself for a second, she took off to her last class for the day, which was dance, one of the two things Kagome was very talented at.

As she walked into the dance studio she noticed very few students, already changed into comfortable attire before she noticed a woman wearing a black crop top with black yoga pants and gym shoes, assuming it to be teacher walking towards her from her desk.

"You must be Ms. Higurashi" she spoke.

"Ah yes, hello, " Kagome replied.

With a smile, Yura took Kagome's hand in hers, shaking it slightly before releasing her hand.

"Yes, a pleasure, now every day before you enter class you have to change your attire, as you probably noticed, so here's a lock and your number in the locker room so hurry and change and put your stuff up" Yura said before pushing her along. Within minutes, Kagome had hurried into a changing stall and swiftly changed into a grey zip up Yale hoodie with a white v-neck underneath, black yoga pants and a pair of grey new balance shoes before shoving her stuff in her locker and walking back to her class. As she noticed they were warming up, she quickly went to the back and began to join in the stretches, doing a little more since she possibly missed a couple at the beginning.

After they finished stretching, Yura had decided to do placements within her class to see who she would drop and who she would keep since she had close to 30 students but could only seriously take 17. She stood in front of the class, clapping to gain everyone's full attention.

"Class, listen, I understand you all are possibly very passionate dancers, but I have some bad news. There are only 17 spots in this class but there are 30 of you. So I have to eliminate some people sadly" she stated, causing some students to have looks of panic come across their face, some flustered as they weren't prepared for this news while others wore looks of indifference.

"So to make this fair to everyone, I'll preform a 30 second dance and I want each and everyone one of you to do it, add your own flavor to it but I'm only going to do it three times so that you can see the steps. If I do not approve of it, you will not be allowed to enter this class until next year. So, let's begin" Yura ended with a smile before turning on the music.

Hurricane by B.A.P came through the speakers of the dance studio, flooding the students' ears with the upbeat dubstep rhythm causing some to forget to be looking at Yura in front of them all. As the chorus started, Yura began dancing, the genre of the dance clearly being hip-hop before she added a little krump moves towards the end of it as the beat dropped. Repeating the same steps another two times, she restarted the song from where she started dancing and grabbed a clipboard.

"Alright, let's begin" and with that, one by one each student went forward, repeating the dance if not like she did it as close to it as possible. And one by one, students were rejected or accepted. Only at this time did she notice a black haired boy step forward wearing a pair of black sweats with a black hoodie, his skin color a nice bronze causing Kagome to realize that it was the boy from this morning. With a small smile, she paid very close attention to him, wondering what he could do. When the music came on, he danced with passion while adding a little bit of aggression to it, causing him to have a slight bad boy image as he gave a smirk at the end, already knowing the results.

"Koga pass" Yura spoke as she smiled to her student of two years. He nodded before returning to the crowd, bumping fists with a boy with silver hair…_No way is Inuyasha in this class with me too _Kagome thought but low and behold he was and he was called next. He wore a red shirt with the sides cut down a little, showing his black wife beater underneath it, and a pair of grey sweats with the black pair 'Son of Mars' Jordans. He too danced with passion yet added a big of a playful mischievous aura to it, his silver hair in a ponytail, just like his friend prior to him, Koga.

"Inuyasha, pass" Yura once again repeated smiling to another previous student.

"Last but not least, Kagome and Fiona, who would like to go first?" she asked. But before Kagome could say anything, Fiona took a step forward, she wore a leotard and a pair of black sweats over it with a pair of nike's, her orange hair in a tight bun. She danced with elegance, yet it seemed off somewhat. Feeling accomplished though, she finished and took a step back waiting on her judgement.

"Before I give my final acceptance, Kagome, show me what you got" Yura commanded, causing Kagome to step forward waiting for the music to be played. Pulling her hood down, she stood before stepping into the choreography that Yura showed the class, executing the moves perfectly and everyone looked as if it was Yura herself dancing and not a student. She added a bit of seduction to her dance as she hit the moves before adding aggression towards the krumping parts. Yura clapped as well as Koga did, while Inuyasha stared at her with a slight lust filled look, biting his lower lip.

"Well.. Fiona, you were good but lacked facial expression and small hints of aggression and I'll take it as because you specialize more in ballet correct?" Yura asked her and she nodded simply.

"And Kagome where Fiona lacked you came in and completed with your own sass and small hint of seduction while changing it like it was nothing in the need to aggression. I have to say I'm very impressed with you both and I hate that there's one spot left. So…" Yura ended, biting the end of her pen before rereading her notes on her clipboard, only to smiile.

"Kagome, congratulations, Fiona, there's always next year" she finished and with that, dance class ended shortly after students whom weren't accepted to go and change while the others were held back by Yura.

"Starting tomorrow, we'll focus on hip-hop and krumping so be prepared and be here five minutes early cause as soon as that bell rings I start class and if you're late, it's detention and I may not let you perform in the bi-monthly showcase" Yura threatened before dismissing everyone.

Since she had detention, Kagome decided to just change her pants, leaving her hoodie on and went to her locker to grab any homework she could work on and her purse while leaving everything else. Since by this time the school was empty except for a few teachers and sports teams practicing throughout the school and outside the school and her friends knew she had detention, Kagome found herself walking alone to detention, since Eri had went to pick up some food from a nearby fast food place. As Kagome was nearing the detention room, she heard a clutter in the classroom two doors before it. Simply shrugging it off she was about to continue walking before she heard the same noise again. Stopping next to the door of the class, she slowly leaned into the small glass of the window looking around until her eyes landed on a familiar head of silver hair yet that isn't what shocked her. What shocked her was the pair of close to pale legs wrapped around his waist before he used his left hand to raise the girl's right leg up, allowing him to thrust into her deeper, giving her a throaty moan as the girl moaned his name among other things while he grunted as he thrusted into her continuously, changing his pace slightly as he through his head back in pleasure. Kagome still stood there, frozen as she couldn't believe he was having sex in school, let alone she's never watched porn.. and she was a virgin.

As she took a step back, her bag bumped the door slightly, causing Inuyasha to glance up, catching her eyes staring at him and with a smirk, he stared at her while he flipped the girl over on the desk, showing her ass to him as he pulled her hair with his right hand tangled in it, causing her to lean back and moan in estacy. As he pounded into the girl, she gave a light moan as she rocked into her orgasm, and Inuyasha thrusted a few more times before giving a deep growl, rocking into his own orgasm before sticking his tongue out at Kagome, slowly running it over his bottom lip before biting it.

With a short cough, Kagome finally found the strength to quickly jog down to the detention class and sliding into the room, noticing Eri, she quickly sat down next to her, breathing deeply, her face red in color from what she just witnessed. Eri was about to question her until the door opened, and Inuyasha stepped in, his silver hair in a ponytail, his shirt different from minutes ago showing he quickly changed and wiped his pants clean from his actions moments before. As he took a seat and sat his bag on the desk, the teacher for detention stepped in about five minutes after he did and while no one was looking, he glanced at Kagome, and smirked before returning to his work.

Author's Note

Sorry for the late update I've been sick and busy with work yet again. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Had to add a little bit of smut for satisfaction.^^ Please leave reviews, favorite it, follow it! You guys are my life and if I wasn't one of the biggest procrastinators on top of being lazy this would of never gotten done. Hope I've satisfied your hunger for the moment. –Diana^^

Update: For some reason it doesn't show the rest of the teachers for the classes so I'll just make a picture and post it in the next chapter so you can see. If you can see them though then disregard this.


	4. Lust

Inuyasha POV

_Ugh.. What the hell just happened _Inuyasha thought as he raised his right hand to his head, rubbing it slightly before glancing at the female on the ground before him. Blinking a few times, his eyes scanned the female's body, noticing her curves and her chest; he fought the images that began to form in his head. _Wow.. And I think I'm gonna add this one to the list.. That body.. Her's looks better than Kikyo's and she's not weirdly pale either.. Interesting.. _ He hummed before standing up, wiping his pants off before reaching his hand out to the girl. _At least I should help her up out of courtesy. _

She looked up at him slowly before reaching her own hand out to his, grasping it within her own. But before she could pull herself up with a little assistance, Inuyasha pulled his arm back, pulling her up with his strength alone, causing her to be pulled into his chest.

His heart began to beat a little faster than normal, catching him off guard considering that he's never felt like that before and as a reaction to the foreign feeling, he looked down at the girl, studying her facial features with a glare, wondering to himself why he was reacting to her the way that he was only for her to look up at him. _Why is she staring at me like that.. _he thought to himself before his cheeks were beginning to turn a light shade of pink due to the proximity of their bodies and her stare at his face. Thinking fast, Inuyasha slightly pushed his right arm causing Kagome to take a few steps back, giving him back his personal space, allowing his breathing to return to normal and the coloring to fade away from his cheeks.

"Next time watch where you're going" he muttered, unable to think of anything else before he began to walk around her and into the office only to hear her say wait. _Should I turn around? No.. She might think I'm interested.. But you are baka.. No I can't I have Kikyo. Damn..I just won't turn around then. _

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you.. What's your name?" she apologized. Catching him off guard, he turned around and looked at her, squinting his eyes in thought _Hm.. She wants to know my name, perhaps she is interested? _He thought before simply replying.

"My name is Inuyasha, yours?" he asked, curiosity shown on his face as he noticed that he's actually seen her face before.

"Ah well Inuyasha I'm sorry for bumping into you, thanks for helping me up and it's Kagome" and with that she waved and then walked off, fiddling with whatever she had in her hands. _Kagome huh.. Why does that name sound familiar _he thought before closing his eyes trying to think about any recent events that would stick out to him.

_Let's see.. the other day went out with the guys and Kikyo and her skanks.. Then out with the family.. To the mall.. Downtown.. The club.. __**The CLUB! **_He thought, yes that's exactly where he saw her and why her face looked familiar but he can't recall how he knew her name. Pondering to himself, Inuyasha walked into the office in deep thought, barely putting any effort into what he was doing before he left for class, already knowing that he'd be late to his father's class.

While he was in the office, the bell had already rung signaling the start of first period, so Inuyasha had decided to just go to his locker and grab his black adidas duffle bag and sling it over his shoulders before walking to English. Stepping inside the classroom, his father instantly told him that he was late and he quickly checked his pockets before realizing that he didn't grab a pass so on that note he decided to be calm and wing it.

"Sorry pops, had to run down to the office and since it's your class I had next they didn't bother to give me a pass" he spoke.

"No sorry, detention. Can't be showing favoritism now can I?" his father turned around, grinning, causing Inuyasha to face palm as he hated going to detention since it forced him to busy himself by doing homework to kill time. While his dad went over attendance, he pulled out his class workbook and his own notebook and began to prepare himself for the lesson since he wasn't allowed to slack in his father's class if he wanted to escape embarrassment. Before his father got started into the lesson, he had looked up, calling the name of the person that's been on his mind the last fifteen minutes.

"Higurashi .. Kagome?" he had called out loud. As she had raised her hand, he smiled gently.

"You must be our new transfer student. Please give a slight introduction to yourself" he simply commanded. Inuyasha had turned his head to look at the girl that plagued him just as everyone else in the class did, waiting for her to speak. She slowly stood, giving him a teaseful glance at her long legs and slight muscular thighs, causing him to groan internally.

"I'm Kagome, I came back from the States a few weeks ago, I enjoy dancing and singing" she spoke before sitting back down. After her short introduction, his father replied with one before launching them into the lesson, Inuyasha only slightly focused as his mind ran elsewhere.

As soon as the bell had sounded, class was dismissed and Inuyasha had quickly walked out only to run into two of his friends at the door.

"Mirokuuuuu and Shippoooo what do I owe the honors?" Inuyasha asked as he fist bumped both of the males in front of him.

"Had to stop by and see the new girl that everyone is talking about I heard she looks nice" Miroku said, wiggling his eyebrows before laughing and Shippo facepalming himself while shaking his head in mock shame.

"I'm here cause I decided to accompany this fool" he pointed to Miroku "before he ends up doing something stupid" Shippo said.

Before Inuyasha could reply, Miroku had suddenly gotten pulled from the conversation as he stared at two girls walking out of the class together, one being Eri, a girl he hit on at the beginning of the school year the previous year and the other must be the new girl since if Miroku had laid his eyes on her once he would surely never forget.

"Inuyasha man.. Hook me up. She's in your class!" Miroku stated as he had rested his hands on Inuyasha's shoulder, shaking him slightly.

"No way you're on your own dude" Inuyasha replied as he removed Miroku's hands from his shoulders.

"As if any of us would hook you up with anyone you're too quick to get in their panties Miroku, not everyone is a cheap whore" Shippo muttered, causing Miroku to glare at him suddenly.

"Yah! Just because some of us doesn't have girlfriends by _**choice **_doesn't give you the right to mock how we decide to handle females!" he yelled at the younger boy.

"Alright alright, break it up you two before you cause a scene and end up in the principal's office. Miroku you remember what she did last time to you, I don't think you'd want a repeat" Inuyasha said, only causing Miroku to deadpan at the memory causing Inuyasha to chuckle as he had turned and began to walk to his next class, which he did have with the two boys so they followed behind him, both bickering.

The rest of the day went by smoothly for Inuyasha as he had goofed off with his friends and even spent a little time with Kikyo before she had almost caused a scene between the two as she couldn't shut up about the incident that had happened earlier that morning with her and Kagome and how she was gonna get her back. Thankfully, the day was coming to an end with his last class with Yura. He enjoyed taking dance as it gave him the freedom to express himself and to entertain others. And since he enjoyed it so much it caused him to get a group of guys together to do performances at clubs and do videos and what not that they'd post on YouTube. Who would have thought that the boys he got together would soon become his closest group of friends.

Walking into the dance studio, Inuyasha had already changed and put his belongings away and decided to come in and do some light stretching with the others in the class but as he looked around he noticed that the class was too crowded and raised his eyebrows at this before an arm had wrapped itself around his neck, pushing him forward slightly.

"Inuyashaaaaa~" a male had sung into his ear lightly before blowing on his earlobe causing Inuyasha to struggle out of the male's hold on him.

"Dammit Koga what'd I tell you about that singing shit! You do it to women not men!" He yelled slightly angered before cooling down since Koga was one of those close friends he gained through dancing.

"C'mon you know it's so funny when I do it to you because you're the most embarrassed" Koga laughed while teasing lightly.

"Not funny man. Not funny" Inuyasha inwardly fumed as he walked to a corner arm stretching while Koga followed, stretching his own arms. While the two were seated in the corner, neither noticed Kagome walk in nor her conversation with Yura, nor did they notice her when she returned as a grey hooded figure changed and ready for class. While everyone had stretched and prepared for class, Yura had walked in front of them, staring at all of them to see how she could eliminate some or at least most of them since it's way over her normal number of students that she takes a year. Deciding to do placements, she clapped her hands a few times to gain everyone's attention.

"Class, listen, I understand you all are possibly very passionate dancers, but I have some bad news. There are only 17 spots in this class but there are 30 of you. So I have to eliminate some people sadly" she stated, causing some students to have looks of panic come across their face, some flustered as they weren't prepared for this news while others wore looks of indifference.

"So to make this fair to everyone, I'll preform a 30 second dance and I want each and everyone one of you to do it, add your own flavor to it but I'm only going to do it three times so that you can see the steps. If I do not approve of it, you will not be allowed to enter this class until next year. So, let's begin" Yura ended with a smile before turning on the music.

Hurricane by B.A.P came through the speakers of the dance studio, flooding the students' ears with the upbeat dubstep rhythm causing some to forget to be looking at Yura in front of them all. As the chorus started, Yura began dancing, the genre of the dance clearly being hip-hop before she added a little krump moves towards the end of it as the beat dropped. Repeating the same steps another two times, she restarted the song from where she started dancing and grabbed a clipboard.

"Alright, let's begin" and with that, one by one each student went forward, repeating the dance if not like she did it as close to it as possible. And one by one, students were rejected or accepted.

"Koga" Yura had called.

"Welp, time to go kill some shit" he laughed before standing up and walking to the front. As the music came on, Koga had moved with passion while adding a bit of aggression to it, giving off his signature bad boy image, _I've got this in the bag _he thought to himself as he smirked. Knowing he would get a spot automatically since he's been dancing almost all his life and it's the one thing he focused hard on besides tinkering with cars.

"Koga pass" Yura spoke as she had smiled to her student of two years. Koga had nodded before returning to his spot, bumping fists with Inuyasha. Right after he had fist bumped Koga, Inuyasha's name was called next.

"You got this in the bag" Koga spoke, not needing to wish him luck or anything of the sort since they both had been dancing together for quite some time and both had been in Yura's class two years prior.

"Already knowing" he gave a quick wink before walking forward in the front of the class. He danced with passion, possibly a little more than Koga yet his was more mischievous and a bit playful.

"Inuyasha, pass" Yura once again repeated while smiling to another previous student. As soon as he had taken his seat, he looked around the class and realized that there were two people left yet only one spot. Wondering, he looked at the both of them questioning their talent.

"Last but not least, Kagome and Fiona, who would like to go first?" Yura asked. _What.. Yet again another class with this girl? The Gods must have sent her to test my willpower _ Inuyasha thought, mentally face palming himself in defeat before looking back up to watch them both dance. But before Kagome could say anything, Fiona had taken a step forward and waited for the music to cut on. As she danced, Inuyasha was surprised at her elegance yet she seemed to lack emotion, she danced like a plastic Barbie. The girl had smirked though, thinking she had nailed her performance before Kagome had taken a step forward. While Inuyasha had watched Fiona dance, he didn't notice Yura writing her comments of her dancing on her clipboard, leaving comments like **'nice yet missing emotion' ** and **'elegant yet not risque'. **

"Before I give my final acceptance, Kagome, show me what you got" Yura commanded, causing Kagome to step forward waiting for the music to be played. Pulling her hood down, she stood before stepping into the choreography that Yura showed the class, executing the moves perfectly yet, as he watched her dance, his mouth opened slightly in wonder as he watched because not only was Kagome dancing **good**_**, **_she was dancing **with just as must skill as Yura**, causing a few students to even watch in surprise. Taking a look at Yura, she didn't look at her clipboard not once during Kagome's performance as she did with Fiona. Looking back at Kagome, he watched her finish up the routine with a few seductive movements that caused his eyes to become clouded with a lustful yearn for her. He wanted to dominate Kagome in every way possible. Biting his lower lip gently, Inuyasha watched her finish before waiting to hear her results. As Yura began to talk, his mind went blank to only thinking of Kagome and what he wanted to do to her body before they were officially dismissed. While everyone was walking out, Inuyasha followed, his eyes on Kagome staring at her figure while full of emotions. His throat went dry along with his lips and sticking out his tongue and licking them over did he finally make a decision.

Instead of reaching out to Kagome, to speak with her and possibly coax her into having his way with her for the remainder of the day, he decided to seek out another one of his females to please him momentarily. Forgetting to change, Inuyasha darted off on a mission while he sent a text to Kikyo, telling her to meet him in the usual place, the classroom two doors down from the classroom that was used for detention so that he could quickly relieve himself then get detention over with without wanting to take Kagome down in front of whoever else was in the room.

As Inuyasha had already grabbed his duffle bag with his belongings and homework, he had lightly jogged up the stairs to the classroom. Peeking through the small window on the door, he noticed that Kikyo had already beaten him there, just waiting for him to please her. As he walked in, he closed and locked the door before dropping his duffle bag near it. Walking up behind her, he slid her hair to the left side of her body, lowering his head to her neck before sniffling it lightly.

"Mhmm.. Kikyo you smell so good" Inuyasha muttered before sticking his tongue out, tracing it against her skin, slowly sliding down her neck before sucking and nibbling on it causing Kikyo to give out a light moan in response.

"Inuyasha" Kikyo lightly moaned his name before tugging him around the desk she sat on top of, now pulling him between her legs. Standing in between her legs, Inuyasha's eyes roamed over Kikyo's face, and for a split second, he had forgotten his lust for Kagome as he moved his face towards hers, landing his lips on hers, kissing her gently with her returning the kiss. He fought for dominance as he nibbled at her bottom lip before Kikyo parted her lips slightly, giving Inuyasha enough leeway to slip his tongue into her mouth, almost dancing with her own while he moved his right hand to the front of her shirt, yanking down the front causing it to rip midway, leaving her in her lavender laced bra.

Having enough, Inuyasha slowly moved down and attacked Kikyo's throat, switching between nibbling and sucking on it before he reached the part between her neck going to her shoulder. As his tongue landed there, he bit down and at the same time he raised both of his hands to her chest, roughly squeezing her breasts through the fabric, pinching her erect nipples making her moan before wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her and her heated core. With a growl, he untangled himself from her legs, spreading them open instead, giving himself more space as he continued to tweak her nipples through the fabric before he just decided to rip it off, leaving her bare chested in front of him. Looking at her chest, he stared at her darkened nipples and slightly wondered if that's how Kagome's would look only to shake that image from his head. His cock, having been semi-erect from not only the teasing that he was giving to Kikyo but also his thoughts of Kagome and how he wanted to take her just like he was taking Kikyo – only better. Latching his mouth onto her right breast, he began to lick over it before switching between nibbling and biting the nipple while twirling the other within his right hand before switching, making Kikyo throw her head back in ecstasy while moaning yet a more sensual moan.

Inuyasha only moved himself lower to finally kneel in front of her clit, slightly covered by the short skirt that she had worn to school. Grabbing the top of the skirt, he slid it up midway to Kikyo's stomach, fully revealing her nude clit, soaked with her juices. Inuyasha raised his right index finger, slowly running his finger down her lower lips, before pushing it inside of her, only to repeat the motion as he slowly began fingering her. With a light 'mew' Kikyo began to moan as she began to thrust her hips to match Inuyasha's finger thrusting in and out of her, searching for a release. Soon, he added a second finger, then a third following; stretching Kikyo a bit bebfore Inuyasha fully took her. Realizing that she was close, he brought his face closer, sticking out his tongue before sliding it in and out of her sticky folds, slowly running it up and down her lips before repeating the motion, moving it around her in a circular manner before thrusting it in and out of her yet again. He switched between moving it around her circular to sucking on the hood of her clit and continued the motion until he reached her entrance, sucking and nibbling on it giving her an earth shattering orgasm as she had her hands tangled in his siver hair, thrusting her clit onto his face while moaning uncontrollably.

"Mph! I'm coming" she moaned, her juices leaking profoundly only for Inuyasha to suck them up before pulling his sweats down slightly, causing his thick eight inch member to spring forward, ready for action. He positioned himself between her legs and his tip at the entrance to her clit before running it up and down her lips to lube it up a little besides the small amount of pre-cum leaking from it. With a quick thrust, he slid himself into Kikyo, growling lowly from pleasure before he began to pound away at her, not holding back as he finally was given a chance to pleasure himself after holding back the entire day.

While pounding into her mercilessly, he raised her legs up, finding a good angle to enter her deep, turning her into yet another moaning mess as she bit her bottom lip and finally found the strength to attempt to match his thrusts with her own. The only sound heard throughout the class was skin slapping against skin besides the moans Kikyo gave and the grunts that Inuyasha gave and the small skidding noises that were caused by the desk moving due to Inuyasha's handy work. He used his left hand to raise her right leg up, yet again giving him access to another angle before changing up his speed, slowing down to tease her while being to once again build up tension for his own release.

Just as he was about to flip her over and take her from the back, he heard a sharp noise from outside the door only to notice that he was being watched. Continuing his pace, he noticed that it was in fact Kagome that was watching him and a smirk had found its way onto his face before he did flip Kikyo over, her face half-way covered by her hair. Showing her ass to him, Inuyasha continued to pound Kikyo as he stared at Kagome while tangling his right hand in her hair. He brought his left hand up a little, it being unnoticed by Kagome as he began to slap the side of Kikyo's left ass cheek, ausing her to tighten up immediately. Her moans got a bit louder as she began to rock into her orgasm, Inuyasha continuing to pound away at her walls even though they tightened up even more, making it difficult to hold out. With a few more thrusts, he gave an animalistic growl as he finally came, releasing his sperm inside of Kikyo's womb. As he was rocking himself through his orgasm, he decided to stick his tongue out at Kagome, slowly running it over his plump bottom lip before biting it, staring at her now retreating figure.

He slowly slid out of Kikyo and yanked his red shirt off, running it across his face and arms, wiping him of sweat before doing the same for Kikyo, getting her situated somewhat. After doing so and cleaning himself up, he went to his bag and tied his hair up with a silver band he always wore around his left wrist and pulled out a clean black t-shirt and another white shirt, throwing the white one to her and telling her goodbye before he headed off to the bathroom quickly to thoroughly clean himself and freshen up as he didn't want to freshly smell like sex before dipping off to detention with only minutes to spare before it started.

Smoothly entering the classroom, Inuyasha took a seat and dropped his duffle bag besides him onto the floor after grabbing a few assignments to complete so that he wouldn't have to worry about them later. Five minutes into detention, when he was sure that no one was looking, he glanced at Kagome, her face still a light shade of pink, causing him to smirk briefly before returning to his work.

Author's Note

Eh how did you guys like?! Please I need comments to feed my story generating mind :D. I had the smut scene in my head for a few hours and decided to quickly jot it down but jotting it down turned into fully writing it out, which turned into me posting this chapter T_T lol. I decided to write this chapter from his POV cause I felt like Kagome seeing him just randomly having sex was a tad bit confusing and that in fact it is **entirely** her fault haha. I hope you guys liked it as much as I liked writing it. And for further notice, I wish to update two chapters at a time per story. So since I've just updated this one twice, I'll now focus on my Naruto story for two chapters then return to this one. Thank you all that decided to follow, favorite and consistently review. It means a lot to me and as a gift, this is the _**LONGEST **_chapter I've ever written in life. And I got over my cold!^_^ -Diana


End file.
